Fuyu no Hanabi
by griffenhawk
Summary: A song fic dedicated to GinxRan the song is Fuyu no Hanabi by Koji Yusa Gin's Seiyu and is from Bleach Beat Collection: Ichimaru Gin. My first songfic ever.


**Disclaimer: The song in this fic is by Koji Yusa (Seiyu for Ichimaru) and Matsutani Kaya (Seiyu for Matsumoto). The characters themselves are from Bleach written by Tite Kubo**

**The song is called Fuyu no Hanabi (Winter Fireworks) from Bleach Beat Collection: Ichimaru Gin**

**I'm very Gin obsessed and right now I've been listening to Fuyu no Hanabi and Hyori for about an hour – and I thought of this fic after reading the English trans. For Fuyu no Hanabi.**

**This has been re-edited. **

_Romaji lyrics _

**English Translated**

* * *

** Where do you want to go? What will you be?**

* * *

_Rangiku: Anta wa itsudemo atashi yuki saki wo tsugezu ni kiesaru, doushite?_

**You're always leaving before telling me where you are going, why?**

"Gin?" He was gone yet again, young Matsumoto tried to keep back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. He always left her like this but she wished he wouldn't. He always came back all hurt, and he would never tell her where he went.

Why? Why did he do that… why?

_Both: Sono toki dake sou omotteru_

**Only that time you regard it**

_Rangiku: Anta no warui kuse tama ni miseru hontou no emi atashi wo doushitai no?_

**It's your bad habit. Occasionally you show your true smile, What am I?**

She had never seen Gin smile like that, but on that day she did, and when she saw his smile she thought everything was okay. Until she realized why Gin was smiling so cheerfully.

"I'm going to become a shinigami Ran-chan! They accepted me, aren't you happy?" in his happiness, he didn't see her frown, he didn't see her tears and he barely noticed how sad Matsumoto had become. The only thing stopping her from yelling at him was that large smile plastered on his face, it was a real smile. A smile she had never managed to put on his face. She didn't want to watch it die.

_Both: Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?_

**Where do you want to go? What will you be?**

She watched as he walked away into the morning fog, hoping to watch him until he was lost over the horizon but the fog was thick and he seemed to disappear as soon as he walked outside. She tried to stay strong, she tried not to feel the pain… but the pain was always there. It arose in the darkest hours of the night to haunt her, and it was in those moments that she wonder… _What did Gin want… _she had been naïve in believing that just being with Gin and living like how they had was perfect. She should've known Gin wanted more. He always did.

_Rangiku: Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?_

**Are you simply scared of loving?**

_Gin: Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya_

**Only a small bit more and you would have got me**

_Rangiku: Shinjirannai_

**I can't believe…**

She had finally graduated the academy, tonight, she was going to speak to Gin.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to join the shinigami, I could've gone with you!" she had cornered him in the night.

Gin didn't reply for a while, there was no smile on his face. He didn't look at her either.

"Gin?" she asked her voice wavered, Matsumoto cursed herself.

"I dunno… you could've asked me not to go ya know Ran-chan, I woulda stayed if you'd jus' had asked, but ya didn' so I left." His tone and expression was void of emotion. She bit her lip hard.

Was he really blaming her, but his words were true. Why hasn't she stopped him, was it really her fault that he had left, was it really? No… no… she couldn't believe that, she wouldn't… would she?

_Gin: Boku no auto hi ga kimi no tanjoubi ya shirankattan yattara ee yaro?_

**When you met me that day was your birthday, is it okay that I didn't know that, isn't it?**

Gin had been so kind, he had created a birthday for her

"Hey, when is your birthday Rangiku?"

"I don't know… I never really counted days until I met you…"

She could still remember that pause of his, confusion written clearly upon her face at his question and she wondered about his thoughts, but those next words he said… she had never felt so much joy in her life. It was most likely at that moment, even though she had been so young, that Matsumoto had begun to truly love Gin.

"Then… the day you met me is your birthday. How about that… Rangiku?" he had said quietly, she cried.

_Rangiku: Sou iu tokok kirai na no yo anta no warui kuse. _

_Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba maru de fuyu no hanabi_

**That part of you I loathe, it's your bad habit**

**The words that echo make me go crazy just like winter fireworks**

"I just wanted to see you one more time… is that such a crime Rangiku? For old friends to just sit and talk?" His smile was so innocent, but at the same time, it wasn't. She couldn't let my guard down, but even as Matsumoto thought that, her guard went down. Down enough for his words to snare her mind. She hated his smile, how he spoke, how he could just trap her mind so easily like that and yet she loved him for it as well.

"One more time? You could have seen me every day in all these years yet you never once did!" He smirked in reply and stared out the window, into the distance and Rangiku felt a familiar dreaded feeling that she had not felt for quite a long time.

"You're leaving again aren't you Gin…?" her voice was quiet, she wasn't sure if he had heard but he didn't answer and she hadn't really expected him to either.

_Both: Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?_

_Rangiku: Sute neko hiroi mata sutete_

_Both: Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii_

**Where do you want to go? What will you be?**

**An abandoned cat, picked up to be abandoned again**

**Let it be if you're not held**

He was leaving, she knew it now, without a doubt. But where was he going to go? Why did he want to leave? What did he want to accomplish by leaving Soul Society? She was going to find out.

"Where are you going Gin?" She had cornered him. He looked at her, a smile on his face.

"Whatever do ya mean Ran-chan? I'm righ' 'ere!" he chuckled.

"Gin..." he stopped laughing and the smile on his face changed.

"...Does it really matter?" he whispered quietly. Her face hardened.

"I'm not just some cat you picked up Gin! I have feelings! I-.." she stopped herself from going on, what if he didn't feel the same way? She couldn't say those next words, and so... so she just left.

Gin frowned and then sighed... maybe, maybe if she had just finished her sentence he wouldn't have left, but she had decided not to. She had thrown out her hand but had drawn it back in before he could grab it, she had left him to drown.

_Rangiku: Itsudemo owari wa_

_Gin: Gomen na_

_Rangiku: Baka mitai_

**In the end**

**Sorry**

**I'm seemingly a fool**

"Sayonara Rangiku… Gomen-ne," He really was leaving. He really was going to. Except this time… he was leaving for good. She hadn't held on hard enough… she thought that maybe she had, but in the end her grip had slackened and he managed to pull free.

Since she had let him leave to become a shinigami, she had begun distancing herself from him. She had began letting go, but even so Rangiku had never managed to let go completely. Only Gin was capable of ripping himself out of her hands, and her heart… and he did just that. He did it so effortlessly to.

Why had she trusted him so much? Even after she heard the dark rumours and the hate-filled glares, Rangiku still believed there was some good left in him, some truth. She had never been so far from the truth in her life.

"Gomen-ne…" his last words were like knives, they ripped her heart open and made it bleed. The sad part was even though he was probably lying again she still believed him. Was he really sorry? Was he? No… only a fool would believe Ichimaru Gin let alone love him.

…Rangiku was always called a fool... maybe they were right, in the end she was, wasn't she.

_Both: Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?_

_Rangiku: Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?_

_Gin: Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya_

_Rangiku: Naoranai no ne _

_Fuya no hanabi_

_Fuya no hanabi_

_Fuya no hanabi_

**Where do you want to go? What will you be?**

**Are you simply scared of love?**

**Only a small bit more and you would have got me**

**No cure like…**

**Winter fireworks…**

**Winter fireworks…**

**Winter fireworks…**

Gin had left, Winter was coming surprisingly fast. The fireworks rose into the air and exploded into brilliant patterns of light and Rangiku smiled inwardly. Every year she had invited Gin to go with her, every year he had always declined. She had always just assumed he was busy, after all, he _was_ a captain, but after his betrayal some other thoughts began entering her mind. Maybe he had declined her invitations for another reason, maybe he had left for his own reason and not because of Aizen.

As the fireworks rose into the sky Matsumoto felt tears slowly slide down her face. She envied those fireworks, they were fearless, they were brave. Even with such short lives they used those mere seconds to create something beautiful and they weren't afraid to fly up into the sky and show the world how wonderful they were. If only she could have been so brave, it only she could have just held his arm and yanked him away from the negacion. If only... if only.

Gin stood silently on the meadow, the light reflected of his hair and he smiled sadly as he gazed at the little lights that flashed and sparkled. They reminded him so much of her. They were beautiful and brave and they weren't afraid to show the world how awesome they looked, just like her. He had watched Rangiku in Seireitei. She would beautiful and she wasn't afraid to use her body to get what she wanted, she really was like a firework, soaring high into the sky. And like a firework, it was impossibly to grab her, she was just to far out of his reach and by the time he had taken the full beauty of her in, she was gone.

* * *

**Be honest people, do you think this sucks? I've never actually done a song-fic and I don't know why I even decided to do one but it just felt right. Please R&R, I'm probably never going to do another song fic but I would still like to know how good I did. **

**In my opinion this song-fic isn't that bad, but there are some parts where I am a bit… 'eh…' about, like I think they're weird but at the same time the part isn't all that bad. So I'll leave all the decisions of how good I did to you reviewers.**

**Oh and yeah, yeah, I'll be updating Devotion don't worry. :) I've just been abnormally Gin obsessed after he appeared in ep. 151. (Yeah… I am a bit Gin-tarded, like completely, I went NUTS when I heard his voice) **

**And now, I am Koji Yusa obsessed, haha, don't worry, I'll update :)**

**-Griƒƒen**


End file.
